Talk:Staff Nominations
[[User:Birdpaw|Birdpaw]] - Approved User Request ''Yet to be made.'' Second: :Birdpaw has gained much knowledge and experience since she first joined. She is very patient with new users, and is very helpful; she's also been contributing to the wiki a lot more recently. With one admin gone, and one not very active anymore, I think we could use the help, and Birdpaw is the first user who comes to my mind. [[User:Nightfall101|'''☻Nightfall☻''']]'''[[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]]''' 21:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting : [[User:Nightfall101|'''☻Nightfall☻''']]'''[[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]]''' 21:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Voting '''N. O. '''[[User:FirePelt|我愛羅]][[User Talk:FirePelt|As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful]] 22:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. If anyone should be made Admin, it should be some like Satsu, who has been here from the start, not some random newbie. -[[User:Darkcloud!|ナナシ]][[User Talk:Darkcloud!|Vampire Kit]] 22:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) She's very good with newer users, and is very supportive of the wiki and active :) [[User:Elorisa|Waka; ]][[User talk:Elorisa|Adieu, petit diable! ]]00:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw was not a random choice, and she is ''not'' new...she's been a member since July 14th [[User:Nightfall101|'''☻Nightfall☻''']]'''[[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]]''' 04:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) And you've been around from the start as well, right Darkcloud? Yeah I don't think so. I might not be around much anymore, but I know from several sites when someone deserves a position, and Birdpaw does for sure. [[User:ddevans96z|'''ddevans96''']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'''Join the Quest!''']] 16:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, she was a nice person when i met her, but i don't fully know her and i'm not sure if she has a leader/deputy/MC/MCA..If i'm wrong, forgive me Wait, never mind about having an important role. What about 3,000 edits?? There are no right or wrong answers here Fox, just say what you think :) [[User:Nightfall101|'''☻Nightfall☻''']]'''[[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]]''' 04:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, Satsu doesn't deserve it. She attacks people randomly, and Bird is NOT a random user, nor is she a newbie. She's a kind, helpful user who's sweet and nice, works hard, and deserves to be an admin. She's a very nice person and deserves to be apart of the staff - for the time and devotion she gifts us. -- 19:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) [[User:FirePelt|FirePelt]] - Opposed, as more Neutral votes than Approving User Request ''yet to be made...'' Second [[User:FirePelt|Satsu]] - I would like to nominate Satsu for rollback status. She is extremely helpful and active on the IRC channel, and comes up with brilliant ideas. She has been around for quite some time now. Satsu qualifies in all the conditions above, and I believe she'll make a great rollback, and perhaps admin someday. [[User:Hawkfire98|'''''HAWKFIRE98''''']] 23:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting I'm simply not sure. I agree with what has been stated above, she is active, helpful, and her edit count has shot up in the past few days or so. However, her attitude is simply horrendous. I'm not saying that it gets in the way of her being a good friend, it's true that she's loyal and gives good advice when you need it. But where new users are concerned she doesn't seem to want to help them, much less be nice to them. It is because of this reason I remain neutral. Should her attitude improve I would make this full support, but until then my vote will remain like so. [[User:Nightfall101|'''☻Nightfall☻''']]'''[[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!]]''' 02:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't think she's worthy of it. No offense, but she only edits to get her status. She's not very kind to other users and isn't really willing to help out. -- 19:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That is a LIE. I AM willing to help, and I EDIT character pages for UPDATES. Doesn't everyone? -_- [[User:FirePelt|我愛羅]][[User Talk:FirePelt|As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful]] 20:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It's not really a lie, Fire. When you thought of rollback, you started editing pages to get it, I doubt you would after you got the status. Plus, you're very...mean, to new users. -- 01:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Voting She's active, has been around a long time, and is helpful on IRC. [[User:ddevans96z|'''ddevans96''']][[Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Featured Articles|'''Join the Quest!''']] 19:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) - I'm not really sure... I don't disagree and I don't agree. I mean, Satsu hardly updates anypages but Gaara's. '''[[User:Echopaw|Sky]][[User talk:Echopaw|star]]''' 00:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : I don't believe which page you edit matters, as long as you have a (semi) large edit count, and that you are active. Often times I don't have many character articles to edit, seeing as I really only RP them when they are needed. Also - Gaara is my main RP character, and therefore requires information to be added daily. [[User:FirePelt|我愛羅]][[User Talk:FirePelt|As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful]] 21:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : I think it would be good for Satsu to be a rollback- seeing as how I am practilly not even on even more.... she would definatly be a better rollback then me... ha-ha. :) -[[User:Darkcloud!|ナナシ]][[User Talk:Darkcloud!|Vampire Kit]] 21:53, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Also - I would like to remind people to do a format like this when voting/commenting on a vote, a tab in using the above buttons, (the 11th one). Thanks~ [[User:FirePelt|我愛羅]][[User Talk:FirePelt|As long as theres others to killthe world is wonderful]] 21:03, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Satsu's a great person in general, but I agree that her attitude towards other users that aren't her friends is not..awesome. lol xD And to Echo, I didn't really check Satsu's editcount, but based on what you said, a rollback should edit a wide variety of pages. That's why they're a rollback, if she edits just one page, it doesn't really make sense to make her rollback if she'll only work on that page. Sorry if that makes no sense the first time you read it, my mind is a bit incoherent and fuzzy right now. xD -- 19:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Comments/Questions